El diario de ritsuka
by tsubasa-anna
Summary: la vida de ritsuka cambia por completo luego de asesinar asu madre decide escribir un diario el cual narra su vida ..junto a soubi lemon akip .
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: la serie loveless no es mia ...solo soy una fan ke tomo prestados los personajes jejejeje nnU -  
nota: la serie contiene lemon asi ke si no sabes lo ke es bueno pues leee y si no te gusta el lemon get out!!!!! . y a los demas disfruten

-----------------------------el diario de ritsuka--------------------

se abre el diario

"he decidido escribir este diario ,porque desde que Soubi aparecio en mi vida ... e pasado por momentos que no quisiera olvidar y que con solo fotografias no tengo suficiente..."

Ritsuka.

miercoles (un dia cualkier o eso creo)

llegue a casa como cualquier dia y ella (mama) me recivio de una forma extraña...no gritaba ni nada...solo me llevo a la cosina a conversar ( o eso creo) , me sirvio comida y se sento junto a mi.  
no pude evitar cuestionarme su comportamiento ni sospechar de lo que habia servido asi que dije que "no tenia hambre" e intente marcharme ,pero ella me sacudio y pregunto "que sucedia conmigo que yo no era su ritsuka",comenzo a llorar y a gritar tu no eres mi hijo ritsuka!!! de un momento a otro me separe de ella y comenzo a lanzarme todo lo que encontraba. yo seguia en un rincon esquivando sus ataques ,pero no aguante mas y le arroge uno de los objetos lanzados ...pero mi error fue que era un cuchillo ...y para cuando la mire aquel cuchillo estaba incrustado en su cuello.  
lo raro era que no lamentaba su muerte pero el hecho de matar me hizo sentir sucio...veia mis manos llenas de sangre cuando en realidad estaban limpias .  
...si, aquel dia mate a mi madre.

no tenia fuerzas para levantarme y salir de aquel lugar , en realidad no sabia que hacer; unas horas mas tarde llego Soubi

cuando entro en la cosina su semblante no cambio para nada ,simplemente se acerco a mi y me llevo a mi habitacion ...lo ultimo que recuerdo es su voz muy lejos diciendo duerme ritsuka...yo me encargare de todo Ritsuka.  
-  
viernes (Soubi que hiciste?)

desperte temprano en mi habitacion ,recorde lo sucedido pero no sentia nada (me refiero a que mate a mi madre y nisiquiera sentia pena eso era lo unico que me preocupaba). sali en dispocicion a tomar una ducha ,pero para mi sorpresa todo era diferente...me puse a recorrer la casa por unos minutos...todo habia cambiado desde la pintura de las murallas hasta la pequeña lampara de la entrada estaba desconcertado, por un momento tuve que salir a verificar la direccion pues no podia creer que "esa" era mi casa .  
entre, me duche, me vesti y recoste en la cama nuevamente hasta que una voz familiar se dirigio a mi

flash back -veo que despertaste temprano ¿no?  
-so... soubi.. ¿que sucedio aqui?  
-¿te gusta?  
-si , pero...todo esto ...tu lo hiciste ,lo se pero ¿por que?  
-despues de lo que vi en la cosina no crei que aceptaras vivir conmigo, asi que he venido a vivir contigo ritsuka -0.o y todo ese cambio en la casa?  
-no queria que nada te recordara el pasado-su voz sono seria y sobreprotectora -so... soubi...-mis ojos se lagrimearon un poco,no pude evitar emocionarme por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi -ritsuka..-dijo secando mis ojos -si?  
-kiero que olvides todo lo ke sucedido y ke empiezes denuevo , tengas una nueva vida...una vida conmigo.

luego de aquella conversacion entendi muchas cosas como que ...ahora no estoy solo...no importa lo que suceda el siempre estara ahy despues de todo soy.  
su sacrificio.

lunes (eres mi luchador? responde!)

el fin de semana paso rapido junto a soubi ...nose como decirlo, pero vivir con el es algo especial.  
lleno la casa con algo que antes carecia, se siente una dulce paz ,siento que puedo respirar.

en fin, luego de la escuela llegue a casa y soubi no estaba asi que me puse a estudiar para un examen; cuando derrepente sono el telefono celular de soubi ¿lo habia olvidado? ke mas da ..como no paraba de sonar decidi contestar...

-hellou...loveless -quien habla???-al llamarme loveless esa llamada me puso nervioso -jajaja solo llamo para saber como estas -yo? porque te interesa saber como estoy?  
-deberia interesarme ..pues eres loveless...mi... sacrificio.

esa voz me intrigo...si era verdad lo que decia...soubi y yo deberiamos separarnos,es decir no tiene caso seguir juntos semei era su sacrificio...yo no lo soy...yo soy un desconocido.

cuando llego soubi le conte sobre la llamada, dijo no saber de kien era el numero y ke era la primera ves ke le llamaba...intento remarcar el numero ,pero nadie contesto.  
Ritsuka.  
-  
bien primer capi. terminado les gusto? soy mala?  
esta fome? no avansa? . vaya toy nerviosa pero weno dejen reviws si es ke les gusto y si nop tambien dejenlos y diganme en ke mejorar bye bye ---------------------adelanto pareja?  
hacerlo?  
soubi?  
---------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: la serie loveless no es mia ...solo soy una fan ke tomo prestados los personajes jejejeje nnU -  
nota: la serie contiene lemon asi ke si no sabes lo ke es bueno pues leee y si no te gusta el lemon get out!!!!! . y a los demas disfruten 

-----------------------------el diario de ritsuka--------------------

esa voz me intrigo...si era verdad lo que decia...soubi y yo deberiamos separarnos,es decir no tiene caso seguir juntos semei era su sacrificio...yo no lo soy...yo soy un desconocido.

cuando llego soubi le conte sobre la llamada, dijo no saber de kien era el numero y ke era la primera ves ke le llamaba...intento remarcar el numero ,pero nadie contesto.  
ambos estabamos sentados en mi cama cuando... no pude eviotar decir...

-yo no soy tu sacrificio ...no deberias estar aqui.  
-quieres que me valla? -me respondio calmado

-solo cumples lo que semei te ordeno , cierto?  
-quieres que me valla ?-me respondio mas alterado

-los besos que me has dado son parte de la oreden?  
-quieres que me valla?-grito muy fuerte

-no!!!!!!!

soubi se acerco a mi, me abrazo y me beso.

-todo lo que he hecho por ti, ya no es una orden...ritsuka...te amo.  
-0///0 so soubi.  
-si tu luchador aparece no te separara de mi

-como?  
-tu y yo somos mas que luchador y sacrificio , tu y yo somos... pareja

-0/////0

me dolia el estomago ese ambiente tan intimo y el que dijera que eramos pareja me hacia desearlo y tambien aseguraba que lo que yo sentia por el era verdadero. si , ya no lo escondere ... yo tambien lo amo.

comenzamos besandonos , mi boca solo se dejaba llevar , él apacionaba el beso introduciendo su lengua, jugando con la mia y mientras poco a poco se despojaba de las ropas.  
cuando estuvo desnudo quede impactado, me preocupaba que sucederia...me desnudo a mi tambien , me empujo sobre la cama y me acorralo entre su cuerpo y el colchon...

sentia sus manosacariciar mi cuerpo , yo aun permanecia inmovil ante aquel tacto; sin embargo el besaba mi pecho dulcemente intentando despertarme.  
derrepente una de sus manos acaricio mi entre pierna y tuve una reaccion que me hizo volver de mis pensamientos...ante aquel repentino movimiento . él se detuvo,me miro a los ojos y pregunto si es que deseaba que se detuviese.  
yo seguia inmovil ante su mirada sin responder aun , cuando volvio a preguntar cerre mis ojos , sentia mi corazon latir agitadamente crei que saldria de mi pecho luego cuando volvi a abrir los ojos... mis brazos rodeaban su cuellos y mis labios besaban aquella dulce boca que a menudo decia te amo.

al termino del beso él me miro con cara de "e estado esperando esto por mucho" y yo solo, no aguante mas y le susurre un te amo.  
despues de unos minutos de besos sus manos retornaron a mi cuerpo...esas sensuales caricias me hacian sentir unico, deseado...suyo. sus labios besaban , lamian y dejaban pequeñas marcas en mi cuerpo...yo solo lo besaba y acariciaba su clara cabellera.  
despues, cuando toodo comenzaba a tornarse exitante él introdujo uno de sus dedos detras de mi entrepierna ...ah me cuesta narrar esto , pero ese dedo me extaciaba , luego vino el segundo dedo...(he de confesar ke en ese momento sentia mucha verguenza frente a soubi)...y finalmente luego de dilatar mi cavidad él penetro en mi y fuimos uno solo.

comenzaron las envestidas lentamente ,pero luego se hicieron veloces ...soubi me besaba en los labios y eso ahogaba mis gemidos de dolor y placer ... en realidad el "hacerlo" con soubi era lo que deseaba y me hacia sentir especial.  
cuando fue bajando la velocidad ,comence a acariciar su cuerpo ...se sentia tan suave como la seda que casi mis dedos resbalaban de ella ...luego de mis caricias nos separamos y lo acorrale en la cama , era hora de que a mi me dejara satisfacerlo.

primero lo bese en la boca y sin querer nuestros miembros se rozaron , él puso una cara de placer asi que supuse que lo exitaba: saque mi lengua y comence a lamer sus labios ,su cuello , su pecho , su abdomen y finalmente su pene , mientras mi boca jugueteaba ahy ,sus manos masajeaban mis orejas y las mias se aferraban a su piel...derrepente él me detuvo y me sento en sus piernas frente a frente (es decir mis piernas rodeaban su cintura)... me miro a los ojos y solo dijo ..."ritsuka...nunca olvides esto...te amo" , nos abrazamos unos minutos.  
junto a ese abrazo terminamos de hacer el amor y caimos rendidos en la cama esperando la llegada de un nuevo dia ...Ritsuka.

-  
weno 2º capitulo que les parecio? no es mi primer lemon pero toy nerviosa jajaja . weno dejen reviws si les gusto y si no tambien dejenlos y diganme en que mejorar.  
-------------------------------------bonus del prox. capitulo------------------------------

" a la mañana siguiente desperte junto a él , se veia lindo dormido asi que no lo desperte y me fui directo a la duche .  
todo era normal ,la ducha estaba refrescante hasta que algo sucedio... no pude evitar gritar del dolor asi que desperte a soubi y él corrió al baño para ver que sucedia .  
cuando entro pregunto ¿que era lo que pasaba,¿por qué habia tanta sangre?  
entonces, le mostre que ya no tenia ni orejas no cola "  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
